Relax
by JUJUChick16
Summary: After the events of Cibola its time for some relaxation for all of the treasure hunts. Main couple Emily/Patrick but there will be Ben/Abigail and maybe someone for Riley.ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long month, finding Cibola and excavating Cibola had done its were and tear. Emily had moved in with Patrick much to the shock of everyone, they had all seen that they were talking without yelling at one another but no kissing, or the holding of hands to prove that they were together. The three young treasure hunters walked up to Patrick Gates door and knocked they had all agreed some relaxation was in all of their futures so they decided to stay the night at Patrick's and then go on their trip. They decided to go on a cruise and they would have to leave for a flight at ten in the morning, luckily it left at noon. Ben thought it was a dumb idea, mostly because he just wanted one hundred percent alone time with Abigail but she wanted to spend time Emily, in other words Ben lost.

They got to the door and knocked, no answer. Ben decided to knock again but louder after a moment they heard hurried footsteps running down the stairs and Patrick opening the door seeming a bit flustered. "Sorry, I was um…in the um middle of um something." Patrick stuttered and mumbled as the three walked in and saw Emily in the kitchen making coffee.

"Benjamin! Abigail!" Emily smiled as she went over and hugged each one of them and then spotted Riley. "Oh, Riley hi!" Greeted Emily as she went over and greeted him too.

"Hi, Emily. Oh, your buttons are out of place." Riley said nonchalantly not realizing what he pointed out Emily and Patrick had been up to when they knocked.

"Excuse me." Blushed Emily as she walked out of the room to fix her buttons.

"In the middle of something, huh?" Abigail joked as Ben got rather uncomfortable.

"Yes, well did they contact you about Cibola?" Asked Patrick.

"No, I wish they would. I've called but no interest in talking to me though." Shrugged Ben trying to get images of his parents out of his head.

"Well they should at least talk to one of us about Cibola." Patrick was obviously getting infuriated.

"Oh, they have." Emily finally came back.

"What? Who?" Patrick questioned.

"I've talked to the heads of the excavation everyday. They usually call with questions or email me images." Emily said as if it was no big deal.

"And you didn't tell!"

"I didn't think it really mattered!" Retorted Emily.

"Didn't matter! Of course it matters! It's Cibola! Thanks to Cibola it cleared my family name I would like to no what they are finding!" Patrick yelled as the others stared on in awe for one out of the three seeing them fight was completely new but the other two still were in disbelief.

"Oh, so you want to give them advice! Okay, how about the next time they ask for a translation of ancient, Native American you can go ahead and direct them!" Fire was now burning hot and heavy between the two.

"That's not what I meant and you damn well no it!"

"Well, excuse me for being the bloody, British bitch!" Screamed Emily as she stormed out of the room with Patrick following close behind.

"So what? Should we go and split them up?" Riley asked.

"No, trust me right now would not be the time to follow them." As Ben finished saying that a bedroom door from upstairs slammed. "Yep, definitely don't interrupt."

"You guys go and sit I'll make dinner." Abigail piped in before Riley good question anything. As Abigail began setting the table Ben went in to help her while Riley went up to use the restroom, he had been in the house a couple of times but never upstairs. Riley decided after a moment that the second door on the left had to be the bathroom so he opened the door. As it turned out it wasn't, downstairs Ben and Abigail had just fallen into a passionate kiss when they heard Emily scream and Riley saying sorry repeatedly. Riley came running down the stairs and stopped when Abigail and Ben stood in a doorframe starring him down.

"I…I didn't mean to! I thought it was the bathroom, Emily she…she…oh god she's going to kill me." Panicked Riley.

"Why is my, mom going to kill you?" Ben stared Riley down.

"I may have walked in on your mom while she was getting dressed!" At that moment Emily came down dressed with her arms crossed, if looks could kill Riley would have died on the spot.

"I didn't mean to I was looking for the bathroom." It would have been best if he had stopped there but he didn't. "Looking on the bright side you have an amazing body if you weren't taken, or Ben's mother I would go after you." Riley then realized he over stepped the boundaries by a lot but before he could try and fix it Patrick came barreling down the stairs.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream I looked upstairs but…"

"I'm fine I um saw a spider and it caught me off guard." Emily covered for Riley who starred on with a look of disbelief.

"A spider?"

"Yes."

"You aren't afraid of spiders." Stated Patrick easily.

"Well, this one was a big spider and I turned around and it was there, very inconvenient since I was getting dressed." Smirked Emily as she starred at Riley who gulped as quietly as he could.

"Okay, hey is that lasagna I smell." Patrick then drifted off to the smell of food.

"Oh yah, I made something for all of us to eat for dinner." Abigail spoke up.

"I love lasagna." Patrick smiled towards Abigail as he went towards the dinner table while Emily walked up to Riley.

"I suggest we let that…encounter go and not bring it up, for your health if you understand." Riley was going to reply but Emily had already went towards the table and sat down next to Patrick. The first couple of hours with all of them together had been awkward and well very eventful, and as all of them went to bed they hoped the next day would be better when they were to leave on a flight to get to their destination so they could all go on the cruise.

Inform of which choice you prefer from the two choices below.

Next chapter will either be that morning with them getting up and getting ready for the flight or it can be and intimate night affair if you are catching my drift. And note who the main characters are as to who the intimate moment will be between.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily waited patiently in the master bathroom as she listened for Patrick, she had bought a lace nightie in hopes to well spice things up, to be honest all Emily had to do was look at Patrick and he was ready which is a feat when you get to be the age they were. As Emily looked at herself in the mirror a smirk came across her face as she remembered buying it.

FLASHBACK

Emily walked around the mall she had bought a new bathing suit, a couple of skirts, tang tops and two pairs of flip flops and luckily for her there were sales going on except the bathing suit which in her opinion was worth it when she saw Patrick's face. She had every intention of leaving but stopped when she saw Fredrick's of Hollywood's something just pulled her in. As she stepped into the store Emily became absorbed in the place, not many people knew but she loved lingerie, it all started when she worked at the underwear department at a store in her college days. She spotted a couple of things she liked, the basics a matching bra and panty set or two and two corset ensembles, the whole time she looked around she had that feeling of being watched and when she turned around she noticed the young sales assistances were watching her wondering why she was looking at lingerie. Emily loved it which made her walk over and playfully mess with them.

"Excuse me?" Asked Emily with the plan in mind.

"Yes?" Replied the younger of the two women.

"I'm going away on a cruise in a week and a half and see I wanted to get some new things…"

"Oh, were is your cruise going?" Both women asked.

"Well the first one is just the islands you know the Bahamas and Jamaica then were taking a flight to Greece, well me and my fiancé my son and his fiancé and friend are going back home. So you see Greece and Italy I want something that's light, lace definitely lace and green my fiancé loves green!"

"I think we might have something in the back." The other women replied.

"Oh, great would you mind checking for me?"

"Not at all." The women then walked off towards the back.

"Is it alright if I try this stuff on?"

"No problem let me get the keys, you can't take the bottoms in."

"Understandable." Emily replied as she handed the woman half of the lingerie and went into the changing room happily all of the stuff fit so she knew the rest would. 

"These are some things we have."

Emily stepped out of the changing room completely dressed and looked through the stack at the very bottom she found it, that one piece of lingerie you know is going to be the best thing you will ever wear.

"This one!" Smiled Emily as she looked at the size, it seemed like it would be to small for her but something deep down said it will fit. She carried it into the changing room and tried it on. Green silk was most of the nightie but lace went from the top down to the bottom inn a beautiful design, it didn't show to much cleavage which was something that was very rare for Emily but it showed her curves but still left imagination it was great. Quickly she changed and went to the counter and paid for her things were if the women asked the right question Emily would get her joke in.

"You fiancé will love all of this." Bingo that was the question.

"Oh, no he will love the green nightie but he won't be seeing the rest got to save something for the other one you know." She smiled giving the illusion she wasn't lying. "Thank you!" Emily replied as she go her money back and flounced out.

END FLASHBACK

It was stupid but for young women to think when they get past forty they would never have sex again or at least want to look and feel sexy. Maybe that's why some of her students annoyed her. As she came out of her thoughts she heard the door open and knew Patrick was getting ready for bed, she took that second to step out of the bathroom and right behind Patrick wrapping her arms around him.

"Fancy meeting you here." Emily said in a low, sultry tone. Patrick instantly new it was going to be a long night. "I have a surprise for you, close your eyes." Whispered Emily, she glanced at Patrick and saw that he did indeed close his eyes. Slowly Emily directed Patrick towards the bed were she lightly pushed him onto the bed. 

"Open your eyes." Patrick slowly opened his eyes along with his mouth as it dropped in aw as to what Emily was wearing, he had seen her in lingerie but what she was wearing now was by far the most sexiest thing ever.

"I take it you like it." Smirked Emily as she bit down on her bottom lip all Patrick could do is gulp and nod for once he was lost for words.

"Do you remember the last time I stripped for you?"

"Thirty-two years ago." Patrick whispered.

"Something like that." Emily turned around and slowly pulled the zipper down. "Do you remember the name of that rock band Ben liked that had that really dirty song?"

"Def Leopard."

"Yes, and the song?" Patrick nodded as Emily glanced back at him causing a light laugh. "Play that song in your head." As the song began to play in Patrick's head he watched how Emily let the thin straps slip from her shoulder and then finally she turned around as she held the nightie to her chest. Walking towards Patrick slowly she made sure she added a bit of a sway to her hips, straddling him she leaned in towards his ear.

"I'm hot sticky sweet, from my head to feet." Emily giggled causing Patrick to shudder.

"Stop teasing." 

"Teasing? Who me?" Emily said as she looked at Patrick with an innocent voice and tone which only made Patrick growl deep in his throat as he flipped Emily onto her back and pulled the nightie the rest of the way off of her. 

It wasn't long till both of them were completely naked and in each others arms as Patrick made his way down to her breasts were he took a hard nipple into his mouth causing Emily to release a moan of pleasure. On the other side of the wall Riley sat on a guest bed with a lap top on his lap typing when he heard an odd sound, after a moment Riley realized what he was hearing, shock caused Riley to just sit there and listen. Emily's back began arching her back as the pleasure ran throughout her whole body, Patrick moved on from her breasts down to her stomach, to her hips and down to the inside of her thighs. All Emily could do was gasp as pleasure shot through to that sensitive area.

"Patrick." Emily groaned which didn't go unheard by Patrick or Riley for that matter who was now biting his lip hoping that they were going to stop at any second, they were old they couldn't go on for much longer could they.

"I want you now." Growled Emily as she pulled Patrick up to her and kissed him deeply and used her body to turn them over so she was on top, an idea came to Emily as she crawled down to Patrick's obvious erection. As Emily glanced up Patrick instantly knew what Emily was going to do and knew in that moment he was lucky to have that woman back in his life.

Emily's warm mouth encircled Patrick's erection as her tongue would slowly lick, Patrick knew if she kept up he wouldn't last as he got closer and closer Emily abruptly stopped and crawled back up to meet Patrick's mouth with hers. As the kiss intensified Patrick slowly entered Emily, her lips parted from his as she moaned and began to rock her hips as Patrick moved in and out of her. Patrick's hands held onto Emily's hips so their pace wouldn't slow, gently Patrick slid his right hand up Emily's body as he took a hold of her left breast. Emily brought her hands up to hold his one on her hip and the other on her breast.

Gasps, moans and groans got loader much to Riley's dislike to him it was like listening to his parents who weren't his parents because he wouldn't be thinking how hot his mother was because she wasn't but Emily was a different story. Their movements became frantic as now only Emily was the one moving.

"Patrick!" Emily panted loudly as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Em, keep going." Groaned Patrick as Emily then went faster, but looked down at Patrick their eyes locked. Their glazed over eyes caused both of them to hit that explosion, that whole body tingling that goes down to your body causing the center of your body to heat up and your abdomen to twist inside of itself as you feel that intense heat release through you. As the two came down Emily lied down on top of Patrick not finding the strength to move anymore. 

"That was…" Patrick tried to find words.

"I don't think words describe what that was, love." Emily whispered, finally finding strength she rolled off of him to only find herself swept back into his arms as the two laid on their sides and held each other.

"You don't think Riley heard us?" Emily finally question as both of their eye lids began to fall.

"I don't think so."

"Good." Little did they know he had been awake the whole time and would be awake all night as he repeatedly saw the image of a naked Emily climaxing out of his head, he knew he was dead in the morning. 

Next chapter getting ready for the flight and Riley getting well nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning everyone was running around making sure they had every thing in order which left breakfast as a snatch and grab thing. After a while the luggage was all collected by the door and they all sat or stood in the kitchen waiting for Riley who finally showed up but stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth hanging open as he saw Emily in a red tank top and a skirt just slightly past knees that was white but with red flowers looked painted on with red flip flops to top it all off. He was doomed! Patrick noticed him staring at Emily and thought that Riley must either be weirder than he thought or had a thing for Emily, it turned out Riley was gradually starting to develop a crush on the older woman.

"Riley, is finally here lets go so we can get through early as possible not miss our flight!" Emily smiled as she hopped off of the bar stool and walked past Riley but not before she gave him a pat on the shoulder. Riley gulped and nodded because he had no words, well he did but they would all give away what that one touch did to him. He couldn't believe it he had developed a crush on Ben's mother.

"Riley? Riley, are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yah I'm just pumped up for this flight."

"Right, okay um do you know what would probably be the shortest and somewhat traffic free way we can go so we can make our flight?" Ben decided to ask because he knew he would never know what was up with his best friend.

"Oh, yah I could look it up."

"Good, lets get going and get this over with." Groaned Ben as they all made their way out of the house and into the SUV and left for the airport.

Riley sat behind Emily on the ride over and he couldn't help but realize she smelled of milk and honey. 'Must be her shampoo.' Riley began to think. 'NO NO, STOP! That is Ben's mom, who you saw naked and thought about when you…NO! Wait is someone talking to me?' Riley finally broke out of his thoughts as he noticed Emily had turned in her seat and was trying to talk to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, why?"

"Well, I've been trying to get your attention for a good five minutes and all that appeared to be going on in your head was what seemed like arguing with yourself." Shrugged Emily.

"I was thinking whether we should go left or right." Riley lied poorly which just caused Emily to stare him down and then turn back around.

They had made to the airport right when they were letting people through, they got their tickets and luggage situated then made their way to the plane. Once on board they put what luggage they could on the carry on storage areas then went to see who was sitting with who.

"Looks like me and Abigail are sitting together and so are mom and dad, sorry Riley but your…"

"I know I know, alone." Riley sat in his seat sadly.

"If no one gets that seat I will come over and sit with you a little bit." Emily said sweetly, which was odd Ben could have told you since his mom and dad got back together she had actually mellowed a bit. All Riley could do was nod, as it so happened Riley was by himself and two hours into the flight Emily went over and sat down next to him and actually showed an interest to what he was doing on his laptop.

NO IT'S SHORT BUT I MOSTLY WANTED TO POINT OUT THAT RILEY HAS DEVELOPED A CRUSH BUT IT WILL GO AWAY IN DUE TIME, WELL IT WILL DIM NOT BE AS SHY. I WILL WHEN THIS STORY IS OVER I WILL HAVE A DELETED SCENES SIDE I MIGHT START THAT NOW. I CUT A LOT THERE WAS A HUGE GETTING READY AND CHAOS BEFORE THE FLIGHT BUT SOMETHING TOLD ME TO DO THIS RILEY AND EMILY THING. THE PARTS I CUT WILL BE IN THE DELETED SCENES SIDE.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE OF THE FLIGHT AND QUIET DISCUSSION BETWEEN CHARACTERS AND THOUGHTS WELL POV OF OTHER CHARACTERS SO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!


	4. Chapter 4

**'Stop looking at her chest! One last look won't k…NO! How about her legs and the way her skirt revealed her thigh when….STOP IT! That is Ben's mother, your best friend Ben who would kill! God, I need to find a woman but who could compare to Emily…DUDE think logically you have no chance she's with Patrick and is older than you also Ben's mother…repeat Ben's mother!' Riley fought with himself as Emily read what was on Riley's computer screen, she had adjusted herself in the airplane seat that allowed a good shot of her breasts and her thigh from when she moved her leg, all went unknown to Emily. **

**"That is truly fascinating Riley, you have a knack for conspiracy theories." Smiled Emily.**

**"Thank you." Riley replied as he shot a quick glance towards Patrick and saw his eyes were closed so he quickly looked down at Emily's chest and then back to the screen.**

**"You must do extensive research."**

**"Oh, I have an extensive reach." Emily glanced up with a look of wondering. "I meant, I have an extensive reach do to researching thoroughly…" Babbled Riley.**

**"Huh, I would bet. I know with all of the research I have had to do for my papers and thesis papers I have to have a reach obviously you know." Riley let out a breath he didn't know he was holding he was so happy she didn't catch his horrible excuse for sexual innuendo. Meanwhile who had his eyes closed was actually in deep thought.**

**'I wonder what is going on between Riley and Emily, obviously she's not interested in him. But what if she was? He is younger but kind of a dope, but I was kind of a dope when I met her. No she wouldn't. He is younger and could probably do things you can't anymore, probably has a better body than you. That's it I'm going on a diet and working out! What for? Damn it to the treasure! You are being so stupid…who is rubbing my arm?' Patrick opened his eyes and saw Emily staring at him.**

**"I thought I would come and wake you." Smiled Emily as she kissed him lightly.**

**"Nice wake up call." Patrick decided to go with it.**

**"I'm thinking Ben and Abigail should be falling asleep here in a moment, they had asked for pillows and blankets. Riley is already out so I was thinking in one hour reinstate ourselves into the Mile High Club." Emily smirked with a glint in her eyes all Patrick could do was smile at Emily's whispered words. Who was he kidding there was no way with a comment like could she be interested in Riley. As there conversation started to come to a close Ben and Abigail were having their own discussion.**

**"So do you know what is going on with, Riley?"**

**"Not a clue. He is weird period but he has became skittish ever since he walked in on your mom." Abigail pointed out.**

**"Don't remind me, he is probably scared for life. I mean my mom is old and…" Abigail quickly interrupted Ben. **

**"She maybe up in age but your mom is a very attractive woman. I doubt you have noticed with her being your mom but come on every were we go men and woman stare, and all of them different ages. I don't think Riley is scared I think he has a crush." Oddly enough Abigail was very accurate on her analyses.**

**"I doubt it!" Ben exaggerated as the stewardess finally came with their blankets and pillows the couple thanked her then closed their eyes because they knew in six hours they would be getting off for their cruise.**

**Emily looked over and noticed every one was asleep even one of the stewardess in the back, and the other one wasn't that far behind. She turned towards Patrick and kissed him on his cheek then his neck and got him to look away from his book.**

**"Meet me in five minutes." Whispered Emily as she got up and walked towards the bathrooms with a sway in her hips. Patrick sat and sat while trying to pretend he was still reading after two minutes he couldn't pretend he closed the book 'The Red Badge of Courage' and got up and followed that sexy woman to renew his membership.**

**Riley sat on a bed while looking out a window and only seeing the ocean, something inside him though told him to look away when he did Emily stood in front of him with a purple, lace nightie on. **

**"See something you like?" Emily asked in a husky, British, bedroom voice. Riley could only gulp and nod.**

**All of a sudden Emily was in front of him with his hands in hers as she guided them slowly down her body. Emily shuddered causing Riley to look up in surprise, she looked amazing as soon as Emily brought his hands back up her body and to her breasts Riley shivered causing himself to wake up in a sweat as he finally realized he had been dreaming. He looked over and saw that neither Patrick nor Emily were in their seats after a moment as he tried to go back to sleep he caught Patrick out of the corner of his eye coming back to his seat with a grin on his face. Not five minutes later Emily came back her face flushed and a smirk plastered all over her face. Riley knew then he had no chance, but he did have them in his dreams so he quickly shut his eyes. Emily and Patrick had gotten blankets and pillows before their activities so when they sat down they had a quite moment of looking at each other then decided to take a nap, they would be landing in three hours. **

**EMILY AND PATRICK'S REINSTATEMENT TO THE MILE HIGH CLUB SCENE WILL BE IN THE DELTED SCENES GUARANTEE IT. I JUST GOT TO CARRIED AWAY AND I KNOW IF I LET IT GO I WOULDN'T GET WERE I WANT TO GO.**

**NEXT UP LANDING AND STARTING THE CRUISE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Emily opened her eyes slowly and stretched her sore muscles, she always hated sleeping on planes, of course there were other reasons why she was sore to. She knew they would be landing soon it was due to that internal time clock that was in her head, she never needed an alarm clock she always awoke at the time she wanted to, this was no different. Looking around she saw Ben begin to stir he was so much like Patrick but also like her, fifty-fifty. As she began to lose herself in memories she felt Patrick move next to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Patrick asked as he stood and stretched.

"All the good times and some bad times." Emily replied as she looked down solemnly.

"Hey, even through everything I still love you and I always will." Proclaimed Patrick causing Emily to tear up a little bit.

"I will always love you to." Emily couldn't help but smile as she leaned in and kissed him but a little kiss wasn't possible between the two, the kiss intensified and would have probably been more but the Pilot came over the intercom waking people up telling them that they were landing soon. The three younger people in the group quickly woke up and returned their pillows, blankets and anything else they had gotten. The landing went smoothly and they were also early so they were able to get their cabs a lot easier.

The drive to the cruise was an hour so everyone decided to get a little bit of rest as they waited. As the cabs came to a stop all five of them dropped their jaws, it looked like any other cruise ship but to the five it was amazing since none of them had ever been on a cruise. They all got out of the cabs and took their luggage and made their way to the ship the second they got on their luggage was taken to a pile of other peoples luggage and put with them. As they stood in front of a pool the captain and other employees went through how to put on a life vest and what to do incase of many different emergencies. After two long hours the five got their luggage and got keys to the room.

(I have never been on a cruise and don't really know anything about them so I am just going with stuff off of the top of my head and what I think the characters would do.)

Due to the money from Cibola and well knowing the President they got the Presidents Suite as it were on the cruise. They had a sitting area then a kitchen and dinning room connected, each couple had their own room as did Riley. Everyone went to their rooms to unpack and rest for a while, Emily entered her and Patrick's room and was in amazement. The room wasn't large, but it wasn't small, it was exquisite but yet a cozy air to it. Patrick came in a second later and when he walked in he didn't really notice the beauty of the room he only noticed how beautiful Emily was as she stood by the closet unpacking her clothes.

"Beautiful." Patrick whispered.

"It is, isn't it?" Emily replied not realizing Patrick was talking about her.

"I'm not talking about the room." Patrick whispered as he stepped up behind her and kissed her neck causing a chill to run through her. "We have a while before we are to meet in the kitchen." All Emily could do was nod as Patrick led her to the large bed.

THERE WILL BE MORE I JUST WANTED MY NEXT CHAPTER TO BE AN ALL EMILY AND PATRICK THING. AS USUAL I DO HAVE A CUT SCENE FROM THIS CHAPTER BUT YOU WON'T READ THAT TILL LATER. WILL BE UPDATING SOON HOPEFULLY!


	6. Chapter 6

Emily slowly followed as Patrick directed her towards the bed, he turned her so her back was to the bed. Emily lightly moaned as Patrick's hands glided down her sides, slowly and gently he pushed her onto the bed were he lye down beside her all the while barely touching her. All Emily could do was moan, no words could express what his light and gentle touches were doing to her.

"You are so beautiful. What did I ever do in a past life to get you?" Patrick whispered as he leaned over and kissed her, the kiss ignited a fire inside of Emily causing her to pull Patrick down towards her so he was completely on top of her.

"Everything, love. You did everything." Whispered Emily as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss. Patrick's hands expertly glided down Emily's sides and stopping at her hips as slid his hand underneath the blouse. Moans quietly escaped Emily's lips as she felt his hand gently cup what he could of her left breast.

"Patrick." Emily whispered as a moan escaped her again, Patrick had removed the top and was working on her bra as he kissed her neck.

Once Patrick removed Emily's bra she brought her leg around his waist and flipped them over so she was on top of him, quickly removing his shirt and belt Emily began to work on his pants. As she finished the final tasks of removing the pants and the last article of clothing Emily leaned down and kiss Patrick with every fiber of love she could come up with. Light groans came from Patrick as Emily kissed him, and her soft skin touch his just as bare skin.

"Stop teasing, Em."

"I don't tease, much." Emily giggled as she slowly kissed her way down Patrick slowly.

"Yes…you…do." Patrick groaned the last bit as Emily took him into her mouth.

AT THAT MOMENT SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE SUITE

"Were are they? They were supposed to meet us here five minutes ago." Ben panicked.

"I bet they are jet lagged so they probably fell asleep , why don't you send them a text and we can go and tell them to meet us somewhere when they wake up." Replied Abigail who had the idea that the two weren't really sleeping but didn't want Ben to have to walk in on them.

"Yah, your right." Nodded Ben as he sent both of his parents text messages as the three treasure hunters left the suite along with Patrick and Emily behind.

IN PATRICK AND EMILY'S ROOM

Patrick had entered Emily slowly as she brought her one leg around his waist so he would go deeper inside of her, she may be older but she was still a little limber which Patrick came to realize on their flight over. As he went deep inside of Emily he set a pace that was slow and deep that just kept Emily moaning again and again. Taking her arms Patrick pinned them both above her head with one of his arms for added affect.

"OH…GOD…PATRICK….Faster!" The last part came out as moan as Patrick hit that spot that always caused her to lose herself. His pace quickened which left him having to let go of Emily's wrists and hold on to her hips, Emily caught on to the pace and moved as well so the feeling of him never leaving her kept hitting that sensitive spot. A moment later the two switched positions so she was straddling him, Emily didn't think he could go any deeper but this position and the way he was moving disproved that theory. Emily felt heat running through telling her she was getting close.

"Patrick…close…please…harder…" Patrick did just what she asked and as he did he felt Emily tighten around him as came screaming which just sent him over the edge as well. The two held each other as the last waves hit them, shakily the two separated from one another so they could lay down and hold one another.

"Was it good for you?" Patrick joked.

"Very, and you?"

"I think you know the answer." Grinned Patrick.

"If I smoked I think I would be having a cigarette right now." Emily laughed causing Patrick to join in.

"I hope they didn't hear us."

"I doubt that they did." As Emily finished saying that her cell phone began to go off, getting out of the bed slowly Emily went to her phone and looked at the text message.

"What does it say?"

"Its from Ben, he says when we wake up to go down to the pool. Undoubtedly they think we had jet lag and that's why we didn't meet them." Smiled Emily as she got back into the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "I got a new bathing suit I think you will love." Emily whispered into his ear as she got up again and went towards their bathroom to wash up but suddenly stopped and turned towards Patrick. "Aren't you going to join me?" Patrick quickly got up and followed behind her.

AT THE POOL

The three laid by the pool and took in the sun and chatted about Cibola when Patrick and Emily showed up

"Mom, Dad how was your nap?" Ben asked.

"Nap? Oh right! Um, great!" Patrick nodded with Emily following. Abigail could see by the light after glow on their faces that she had been right and jet lag hadn't been what made them late.

"May I interest any of you in a drink?" A waiter asked as he came up with a tray full of the same drink. All five excepted one and took a sip.

"May I ask what's in this?" Emily wondered since it tasted familiar.

"Oh, yes! Ice, with a little bit of lemon and lime but it is mostly tequila." The waiter smiled as he walked away, Emily's eyes bulged as she quickly set down the drink and pushed it away from herself.

"Not going to drink it?" Patrick asked with a faint laugh.

"You know how I am when I drink that stuff." Scoffed Emily.

"And that's why I insist on you finishing it." Smiled Patrick as Emily glared, both Ben and Abigail knew the story but Riley didn't which caused him to become intrigued but before he could say anything Abigail had to pipe in.

"Who's up for a swim!" Abigail replied as she stood up and began to get ready for a dip. The men were already in the trunks and didn't need to remove anything but Emily and Abigail had wraps on. As Emily took off the wrap that covered her completely a red bikini revealed itself. (I couldn't resist!)

"Mom! What are you wearing!" Ben freaked as he saw his mother in a bikini causing the rest of the group to turn and look.

SORRY FOR THE DELAY I HAVE BEEN A LITTL BUSY, BUT DON'T WORRY I WON'T LEAVE YOU HANGING! THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE INTERESTING TO SAY THE LEAST!


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Emily asked not seeing what the big deal was.

"What? I'll tell you what's what, my mother in a BIKINI!" Ben stated loudly, luckily no one was really around them to hear.

"Benjamin." Scoffed Emily.

"Dad, come on look at her do you really want mom going around like that." Ben said trying to get Patrick involved, while Abigail and Riley looked on with amused looks both looks for different reasons of course.

"I'm sorry son what was that?" Patrick shook as he realized he was just staring at Emily's body.

"Look what she's wearing, do you think its appropriate?"

"Ben, I don't see the big deal. Your mother is obviously taking, I mean pulling it off." Patrick caught himself as he began to have visuals of Emily taking the bikini off.

"Dad…"

"Oh, calm down, Benjamin! Its no big deal I'm going to be in the bleeding water, god you make it sounds like I'm committing blasphemy against a church or something." Emily rebutted as she put her stuff down and began to go towards the pool but was stopped by a tall, dark man.

"Emily?" The man asked causing her to stop dead in her tracks, she instantly knew this day wasn't going to end as well as it started.

"Joseph, hi! Its been a long time." Emily replied quickly trying to get him to leave.

"Yes, almost four months." Joseph Cloud smiled then started again. "You look amazing!" Which came out in almost a whisper which was hard to do with his deep voice.

"Thank you, so do you." Rushed Emily when she saw her family walking up towards them. Joseph quickly picked up on this.

"Listen, I'm not here to cause trouble I just thought I saw you, which I did. I just wanted to tell you I don't have any hard feelings, technically we weren't dating we were just fooling around." Shrugged Joseph, it didn't go unheard though.

"Fooling around?" Patrick asked once they all came up to the pair and heard the last bit.

"Joseph it was great seeing you, maybe you should go now." Emily rushed again as she tried to get Patrick to walk away with her.

"No, he can stay. What did you mean by fooling around?" Patrick tensed up as he felt adrenaline flowing through him.

"You know, Emily your right I will just talk to you some other time." Joseph replied trying to walk away realizing he just caused trouble that he wasn't looking for.

"There will not be some other time." Hissed Patrick as he got nose to nose with the taller man. The four looked on with shock on there as faces, they knew if a fight happened Patrick would ultimately loose. Joseph Cloud was about four inches taller, and if the tight shirt said anything he was in great shape.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I don't make threats." Patrick said a little bit to calmly.

"I'm not going to do this because I know it would upset, Emily. And since obviously you don't know anything about our conversation then maybe you should talk to her." Joseph said bluntly as he just turned and walked away showing no fear that Patrick would attack him. Patrick turned towards Emily who looked back at him.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about things, but whenever I brought something up you just told me it was in the past, that it didn't matter. So I didn't think about talking about the time we were apart." Whispered Emily, the three younger people didn't know what was going on but sensed something was going to happen.

"Yah, well maybe you should have told me you were fooling around with someone when we got back together!" Patrick practically yelled.

"I wasn't with him, the second we got out of Cibola I called him and told him I was done with what we were doing. After, after we kissed I…I knew I couldn't try and cover up my feelings anymore. I regret leaving all of those years ago but don't hate me because with being divorced I had every right to do what I wanted and with however, just like you did!" Emily began to retaliate. "I turned down people asking me out for almost eight years after we split up, then I began to realize we were done we weren't going to get back together so after that Joseph asked me out to dinner and I excepted. I did date him for a while but we broke up because he had met someone and that was fine with me. They got married and six years ago got divorced, we were both lonely and we just wanted some companionship, we knew each other and knew it wouldn't lead anywhere. It was just a friends with benefits thing, it meant nothing." Finished Emily, shocking the younger adults who couldn't believe what Emily had just said.

"Well, it mustn't have been to meaningless if you couldn't tell me about it! I told you everyone I was with after we divorced, I thought you had done the same but for some weird reason you forget to mention him, why him?"

"Because if I told you then I knew you would be around every corner."

"What are you talking about?" Patrick asked with confusion.

"I might as well tell you, his name is Joseph Cloud, we work together at the university. Whenever there is a trip we automatically go on it together since we are the only ones who teach in the Native American department." Emily said slowly hoping Patrick wouldn't get even madder than what he already was. Patrick stood silently as he let what Emily said sink in, after a moment Patrick nodded his head and looked Emily straight in the eye. Emily began to feel a wave of panic go through her when he did that, not five seconds after looking at her Patrick turned and walked away, not one word came from his mouth as he left the pool and Emily staring after him. Ben and Abigail didn't know what to make of the situation, they both knew it couldn't be good if Patrick didn't say anything. Riley stood to the back knowing things were hitting the fan but got distracted when a girl accidentally bumped into him and then walked away, he knew he should pay attention to what was going on but all he saw was that girl as she apologized as she looked at him and walked away. Please after reading read the words in bold! Thanks!

SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! I HAVE SOME ANNOUNCEMENTS!

1. I recommend reading my story Thirty-Two Years, it's a bit of a spin-off from this story, but yet its not. It will give you an idea on where I'm going with this and how this thing with Emily and Patrick will pan out.

next chapter will be mostly Riley trying to find that girl and I will go more into what he was going through his head when the problems were arising at the pool.

3. I am working on a story which will take place before Cibola with just Emily and my character Joseph Cloud that way you can see what their relationship was like and what it was about.

4. Each chapter for a while be in a different characters point of view as to what happened and what they were thinking about during Emily and Patrick's arguement and afterwards.

THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT AND I WILL UPDATE SOON HOPEFULLY!


	8. Chapter 8

Riley couldn't believe it, Emily was standing in front of him in a red bikini. He wouldn't say it aloud but she looked hot, as Riley listened to the hushed, argument he saw this man come up to Emily. Riley quickly clenched his fists as he saw the way the man undressed Emily with his eyes, there was a sense of familiarity though which confused Riley. As the man turned and walked away Emily and Patrick began to argue which Riley didn't understand what it was about because at that moment a beautiful woman bumped into.

'What is going…' Riley began to think but stopped when he turned and saw that red head turn and look back at him and apologize.

"I'm sorry." The woman replied quickly as she kept on walking causing Riley to just stand in aw. When he finally came to he noticed Patrick stand in silence then walk away something inside Riley told him something really, really bad happened.

"What's going on?" Riley asked causing Ben and Abigail to look at him with a look of wonderment and for Emily to stare at him. Emily grabbed her things and practically run off with tears brimming down her eyes.

A while later Riley sat at the poolside bar lost in his thoughts.

'Who knew Emily fooled around so much, okay she didn't but at least enough for Patrick to leave like that. That girl was gorgeous! What is wrong with you Riley she would never want anything to do with you.' Riley kept having those thoughts run through his head as he stared down at his drink.

"Lost in thought?" A sweet voice asked him, Riley looked up and couldn't believe it. The red head was in front of him and talking to him.

"Um, yah." Riley replied causing him to want to hit himself in the head because he couldn't say anything intelligent.

"Wait a minute, your that guy. The one I bumped into, right?"

"Yah, I um mean yes."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry. I would have said something else or at least talked to you but I was in a hurry." The woman said with an apologetic look.

"No harm, you were busy." Riley shrugged but as he said that he was thinking she was probably looking for her boyfriend.

"Good, so are you here with anyone?" She smiled sweetly.

"Yah, my friends?"

"That's nice, me too. I'm taking a break from work, vacation time. Also my friends thought it would be a great way for me to meet someone."

"Sounds like good friends."

"They are, oh here I am being rude. I'm Jessi." Jessi replied as she sat down and put her hand out so they could shake hands.

"Riley." The two smiled and shook hands, when their hands touched they both felt that spark. Both of them smiled as they felt that instant surge of electricity.

"It's nice to meet you, Riley."

"And its nice to meet you, Jessi." Riley replied with that dorky, grin he has. The two forgot about what problems they had and sat at the bar talking until Ben found them three hours later.

I KNOW ITS SHORT AND NOT EXACTLY WHAT ANYONE EXPECTED BUT I DECIDED TO KEEP A BIT OF MYSTERY AND SOME ROOM FOR ME TO HELP GROW THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE TWO.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BEN AND ABIGAIL. IT WILL BE JUST THE TWO TALKING NOTHING SPECIAL. THE IMPORTANT CHAPTER WILL BE EMILY'S CHAPTER.

SORRY, IF YOUR DISSAPOINTED THERE WILL BE DELETED SCENE FOR THIS OBVIOUSLY AND I WILL COME BACK THROUGH FLASHBACKS THAT THE JESSI AND RILEY WILL EXPERIENCE SO DON'T WORRY!


	9. Chapter 9

Ben and Abigail sat in their room, they had followed Emily into the suite who in turn went into her room and closed and locked the door. It didn't take long before they started to hear her sobbing, Ben had every intention of busting down the door and trying to make her feel better but Abigail lightly took him by the arm and pulled him towards their room where they sat.

"I wish I could do something to make this better." Ben said after a while.

"I know you do, but this is their business. We can't do anything about it, I want to do something to but Ben its their business." Abigail replied as she looked him straight in the eye.

"Your right. I just have a hard time seeing them like this, I hate the fact that she didn't tell my dad but at the same time I understand." Admitted Ben as he laid back on the bed, Abigail just sat on the bed and looked off as if she was thinking the same thing. The trip had turned out to be far from what anyone had expected. Two hours later they woke realizing they had fallen asleep, Ben walked out of the room with Abigail following.

Knocking on Emily and Patrick's door to check on Emily, no answer came. Ben went to see if the door was unlocked; it was. The two walked in quietly to see that Emily was asleep on the bed, Ben walked up to where she was sleeping and leaned down noticing that she had cried herself to sleep, seeing her like this broke his heart. He had learned things about his mother he didn't want to know but at the same time happy he did, she was a human too. She had made mistakes, ones that she obviously regretted. Ben kissed her forehead and walked back towards the door where Abigail stood.

"She's a mess." Ben stated.

"It's understandable."

"I need to go and find my dad." Ben said aloud, as Abigail went to answer him she was interrupted.

"There's no need, I'm here." Patrick whispered as he walked up to the couple.

"Dad…"

"Patrick…" The two said simultaneously.

"I think its time to stop running." Patrick replied as he turned his back to the two and walked into the bedroom where he closed the door. Neither Ben or Abigail knew what was going to happen, life became a lot scarier than the death defying treasure hunts.

SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I HAVE HAD TONS OF SCHOOL WORK… I WROTE THIS INBETWEEN CLASSES SO ALL OF THOSE WHO ARE STILL READING THIS STORY CAN STILL HAVE HOPE THAT I'M NOT DONE YET.


	10. Chapter 10

Patrick walked into the room slowly and closed the door, he knew that the discussion could become intense so he locked the door. He wasn't expecting anything more than talking but he knew that it would be best if neither left until everything was done being discussed. When he went up to the side of the bed Emily was lying on he could see that she had cried herself to sleep, he never wanted to see or know she was or had cried. Lightly Patrick shook her should causing her to open her eyes slowly, when she got a look and noticed it was him she sat up and stared him down with tired and puffy red eyes. Patrick sat down next to her and gave her a look that said he was sorry.

"I shouldn't have walked away, I should have stayed and listened or asked if we could talk privately." Patrick said solemnly, Emily just stared at him with watery eyes. "I don't hate you, I love you. I understand we were not together when you were with him, it's not like you were cheating on him with me." He spoke up as he looked down at the carpet, Emily sat up and turned his head lightly towards her with her hand.

"I should have told you though, I cared greatly for him but I always felt as if I was cheating on you. You have always been in my heart, when I left I wanted you to run after me. I thought that if you loved me that you would chase after me, silly. Life isn't like those little fairytales and I know that but I thought, know I still believe that you are my Prince Charming that is going to come running after me." Emily began to cry, she did love Joseph a long time ago but she was always in love with Patrick. Patrick wrapped his arms around her and her until her crying stopped.

"We have both made mistake but I have come to realize what was in the past is exactly where it these things should stay. The past is done and over with I believe its time we look towards the future and just relax." Smiled Patrick as he tilted Emily's face up and slowly leaned down and kissed her, Emily excepted the kiss and couldn't help but feel the butterflies flutter inside of her stomach.

"I love you." Both of them whispered to one another, things were beginning to look up.

I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT BUT I WANTED THIS JUST TO BE EMILY AND PATRICK'S MOMENT, THEY STILL HAVE THINGS TO WORK OUT BUT IT WILL GET BETTER. I WILL HAVE MORE UPDATES, MY FINALS ARE ALMOST OVER WITH SO BE EXPECTING UPDATES SOON! NEXRT CHAPTER WILL BE WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH EVERYONE AS EMILY AND PATRICK TALKED. WILL RILEY GET THE GIRL, WILL BEN AND ABIGAIL MAKE A BIG ANNOUCNEMENT. JUST WAIT AND FIND OUT!


	11. Chapter 11

Ben and Abigail left to go and find Riley, as the two walked in silence Abigail began to think that it wouldn't be the best time to talk to Ben. She had to talk to him just before they had left she had found something out that would change their lives, walking towards the bar they saw Riley talking with a beautiful red head.

"Looks like Riley met someone." Abigail smirked as she saw her friend work his 'magic' as he joked once.

"Looks like it." Ben smiled but then walked up and patted Riley on the back, he instantly looked up and saw Ben giving him a look that he was happy to see.

"Hey, Ben! Oh, this is Jessi! Jessi this is my friend, Ben!" Riley smiled as he introduced the two, they shook hands just as Abigail was coming up. "Abigail this is Jessi and well you already got the name." Abigail smiled at the girl and shook her hand.

"Hello." Jessi said to both of them.

"I hate to interrupt but I think its best if we go back to the room, my dad came back." Ben insisted.

"Okay, yah um let me just finish talking to Jessi." Riley begged with his eyes.

"Take your time me and Abigail are going to just sit and talk, I think they need time to talk as well." Ben was talking about his parents as he walked away, Riley looked at Jessi whose look said she wanted to know what was going on.

"Sorry, some of my friends are having an argument. They will be okay they just need to learn to talk again." Replied Riley as he saw Jessi's look.

"I understand, how about we meet up later tonight or tomorrow and we can finish talking then?" She wanted to see him again and was hoping he wanted to see her as well.

"How about tonight at six o'clock?" He couldn't believe he was actually going to meet with her again.

"Sounds great we can meet here!" She smiled at him as her heart pounded and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"See you here!" The two hugged and walked away from each other even though they didn't want to.

BEN AND ABIGAIL…

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Whenever Abigail wanted to talk it was never usually good.

"How do you feel about having children?" She knew that his answer whatever it be was going to change things.

"I want them, you know that!" Ben laughed.

"Good."

"What is wrong, Abby?" He was beginning to get worried.

"How would you feel about having one soon rather than later?"

"Whenever is fine with me, your acting as if your pregnant. Wait, are you pregnant?" Ben took a hold of Abigail's hands, she nodded yes in reply. In that moment everything stopped, today was probably Ben's greatest day ever.

SO THERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE! EXCITING NEWS ISN'T, ANYWAYS RIGHT NOW IN THREE OF MY STORIES I HAVE CHARACTERS THAT ARE PREGNANT. I DON'T KNOW WHY MY STORIES ARE DOING THAT BUT WE CAN JUST BLAME THAT ON THE CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY ARE THE ONES THAT ARE TELLING ME THIS IS THE WAY IT IS. ANYWHOS REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

As Emily walked into the bedroom she felt a wave of complete sadness wash over her, she blew it! Throwing her thing against the wall an quickly changing into what she called her lazy clothes she flopped onto the bed and curled up into a ball and began to cry into the pillow. To be honest she didn't know why she didn't tell Patrick, maybe it was because when they got back together she felt that the feelings that she had with Joseph and everything they had done had been like cheating. It wasn't cheating though but when she saw him again and they kissed everything told her she had.

When she cleared up a bit she went up and unlocked the door knowing Ben would respect her privacy then went right back onto the bed, she had loved Joseph and still did but Patrick…he always had her heart and soul. All she wanted was for Patrick to walk in and wrap his arms around her and hold her, as she thought about this she began to cry even more. As she cried she wore herself out and finally fell asleep but it didn't feel like she was sleeping, she kept reliving that moment over and over again until she finally gave in to it.

She was just waking up when she heard Patrick's footsteps, she could recognize them anywhere. Keeping her eyes closed and her breathing the same were heard to do since she was nervous as to what Patrick would say or do, sooner or later she opened her eyes. Looking up she saw Patrick and she felt happy but then remembered what had happened earlier that day. As he sat down and began to talk to her she knew she had to talk to him and be honest with him. And that's exactly what she did (chapter 10.)

"I was so afraid you would leave me." Emily admitted as Patrick held her, he pushed away from her gently then looked at her.

"Emily I want this to work, I want all the love that we had when we first met and all the joy that we had when Ben came into our lives. I am not giving up on this, the past is our past and I mean that." He replied as Emily smiled up at him the couple met in a loving kiss then held one another on the bed and fell asleep. Who knew what the future held for them but whether it be good or bad they knew they would always have the other.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EVERYONE TOGETHER AND THE REACTION TO THE BABY NEWS! SO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!


	13. Chapter 13

After a while the two went out and sat at the counter drinking coffee and reconnecting both of them felt as though that things were going to be getting so much better. As they sat and spoke Emily began to lean on him causing him to wrap an arm around her, and that is how the others found them as they all walked in.

"I am guessing you guys worked things out?" Ben asked with a bright smile on his face.

"You guessed right." Patrick replied as he looked down at Emily with a smile who smiled back.

"That's great! Hey dad do you have the book you were telling me about I was bringing it up to Riley and he wants to check it out?" He asked.

"Yah, somewhere we can go and look for it." Patrick stood up walking towards the room that was his and Emily's while the two other men followed. Abigail sat down and took the spot Patrick had previously been sitting in.

"Would you like some coffee, or would tea be better for you?" Emily smirked as she took a sip of coffee, Abigail quickly turned and looked at Emily.

"What…how?" The stutter in her voice was obvious.

"You are glowing dear and Benjamin is smiling brighter than Christmas lights, I have been wondering for a while now. I just thought it would be best to bring it up when we had some well girl time." Emily replied gently.

"I just told Ben I found out a week ago, I didn't know it I would be able to come on the trip but the doctor said with being this early it won't hurt. Just be careful you know." Emily was nodding and smiling the whole time calmly, but inside she was jumping up and down she was going to be a grandma she couldn't be happier. Abigail noticed that even though Emily was nodding she wasn't really listening. "Emily?" She had to find out what Emily was thinking.

"Sorry, Abigail. I am just…so happy I'm going to be a grandma!" No sooner had Emily finished speaking she was hugging Abigail in what she considered a bear hug, the two laughed easily as tears began to fall and they began talking about baby stuff.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Patrick asked when the three turned, Abigail looked at Ben who nodded.

"Well, Ben and I have some news." Abigail said as Ben walked up and stood beside her.

"You two are getting married! Finally, thank God! I was thinking you guys were going to do what we did have a kid then get married, break the tradition." Patrick laughed while Emily looked at the two while Riley stood confused.

"Actually, we aren't getting married. I'm pregnant." The couple smiled excitedly.

"Congratulations!" Riley replied and hugged the two believe it or not he was excited about this, it could possibly mean someone would actually listen to him besides Emily.

"You already know how I feel." Emily said as she looked at Abigail and hugged her again then went and hugged Ben." I am so happy for you." She whispered into his ear, once they stopped hugging she looked at Patrick. "Sweetheart, aren't you going to say something?" Emily asked hoping Patrick wouldn't explode.

"Of course I do, I'm going to be a grandfather!" Patrick almost yelled as he literally hugged the couple, almost knocking them over. Emily let out a sigh of relief as she backed up and smiled at the seen and turned and looked at Riley.

"Exciting isn't it?" As Riley looked at her he could see she was beaming with pride and pure happiness, he knew she would make a wonderful grandma.

"It is, and congratulations to you soon to be grandma." Riley replied as he smiled back at her causing her to laugh and then hug him, as he hugged her he knew that he would never have a chance with her. Some how though that was okay, he knew Patrick was a good guy and besides this Jessi girl seemed to some how seem like that she could be the one. The two broke apart then went up and had a group hug with all of the others. Things were going to be far more interesting from here on out.

YAY, AN UPDATE! SO I FROM HERE ON OUT IT IS GOING TO BE ABIGAIL THROUGH OUT HER PREGNANCY AND MAYBE A WEDDING OR TWO! I'M NOT FOR SURE YET! SADLY THIS STORY IS GETTING CLOSE TO THE END. LLL


	14. Chapter 14

_**That night Emily and Patrick were in their room getting ready for bed when Patrick to decided to let go of some steam. He started off pacing causing Emily to sit on the bed waiting for his out burst she had her robe with the oriental design on it and began to think it was a waste for her to be wearing the pink, lace nightie. It was going to be a long night and not due to what she had planned. **_

"_**I can't believe it, I told him and I know you told him get married then a child not the other way around and look what happens!" Patrick's arms were flailing about which told Emily just how irritated her was.**_

"_**Patrick, what does it matter they are happy. Also, we are going to be grandparents! I understand you are upset but think about it there is going to be another little Gates running around, we get to technically raise another child again." Emily stood up and was now standing in front of him hoping he was going to simmer down. **_

"_**I am happy for them its just…I hoped he would do things differently." He felt his disappointment evident to Emily.**_

"_**We raised him well and we both know it doesn't matter if he has a get before marriage or after he will be a great father and husband or life long partner. He has learned from our mistakes, be happy for them because they are happy." Emily kissed him on the cheek then backed two steps away from him.**_

"_**You right, I can't wait to be a grandfather whether it be with them married or not." He replied as he looked at Emily.**_

"_**Good, because hopped you wouldn't want to talk about this all night." Her voice was low and sultry as she untied her robe and let it slip from her body, Patrick's eyes drank in the sight before him. Thank god he had stopped on the subject because he definitely preferred this idea than complaining about the whole baby thing instead. "I think you should come over here." She replied, Patrick instantly walked over and stopped to stand in front of her. Lightly his hands brushed over her shoulders and arms, her skin was soft. Shivers ran through out her body as kept p the touches that couldn't even count since they weren't even touching her skin. **_

_**As she backed up with Patrick in front of her she felt the back of her legs hit the bed, easily she sat down on the bed. He kneeled down in front of her and took a hold of her kissing each one then went on to kissing her fingers. She smiled at the attention he was giving her, she would have to say that she had in her life had only two lovers who were worth anything and that was Patrick and Joseph. Both of those men seemed to know how to please a woman and in her opinion having even one lover that is even halfway decent is a god send. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked into Patrick's eyes and knew that Patrick was always the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.**_

"_**I love you." Emily whispered into Patrick's ear as she began to kiss his neck and cheek.**_

"_**I love you, too Em. More than you." He whispered back before they kissed a heated and passionate kiss. "Em?" She pulled away from him as she heard him.**_

"_**What is it?" Concern was heard in her words.**_

"_**I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I…think that a grandchild should know that their grandparents are together. Emily what I am wanting to ask is will you marry me?" Patrick reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring with a heart shaped ruby on it with small diamonds on both sides.**_

"_**Patrick, I…"**_

_**SO YES A CLIFFHANGER! WILL EMILY SAY YES? WILL THEY BE THE ONES TO GET MARRIED? WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN, JUST WAIT AND FIND OUT!**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Patrick, I…are you sure about this? I mean have you really thought about?" Emily began panicking as she started to take in everything that Patrick was saying.

"Em…I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Last time I made many mistakes and one of them was not running after you, and now that I have you back I don't ever want to loose you." She could see that he was sure of his actions and that he wasn't going to back down.

"I love you, too and I made mistakes too. I should have came back instead of laying around like a moron, and I don't want to loose you again either." Honesty was strong in her words as she held his hands and stared into his eyes.

"Are you saying what I hope you are?" Pain began to swim through out his body as he began to think she was actually going to say no and that everything she had said was just to lead him on.

"I would love to marry you, Patrick! So yes, I will marry you again!" A smile that went from ear to ear crushed all of the pain that Patrick had as he to smiled then slipped the ring onto Emily's finger, their lips met in a loving and gentle kiss. "Lets get married now!" She beamed as she broke the kiss and stood up.

"What?" Shock made him a loss for words.

"Well, not today but on the cruise! They have a dress shop, tux store and a jewelry store! We have the people who are most important to us and technically they have a priest on board and the captain who can legally marry us! Also, we were planning on going on a cruise just us after this so that can be our honeymoon!" Everything she said seemed very logical and to be honest Patrick wanted to marry her again as soon as possible so he could start being her husband and do things right this time around.

"Lets do it!" He replied as he stood up and walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek then hugged her, she rested her head on his chest and smiled. Everything seemed to be going perfectly, she was going to marry the man she always loved, have a grandchild soon with all of these thoughts Emily began to think that maybe she should retire. As Patrick began to kiss her she put the thought on the back burner and decided to discuss it with him later, as they fell onto the bed Emily felt even more comfortable and relaxed than what she had ever been. Life was really starting to look and feel good for once.

SORRY, FOR HOW LATE THIS UPDATE WAS I AM BACK SCHOOL AND BUSY AS EVER. I TOOK A BREAK FROM STUDYING SO I COULD AT THE VERY LEAST GIVE YOU THIS UPDATE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL TELL EVERYONE OF THE ENGAGEMENT AND SOME OTHER STUFF THAT THE CHARACTERS HAVEN'T TOLD ME ABOUT YET!


	16. Chapter 16

The couple awoke in each others arms, a light sigh escaped from both of them causing them to laugh at it. Emily held him tighter if that was even possible; Patrick just smiled down at her as she rested her head on his chest. He couldn't believe it she had said yes! Neither of them wanted to get up, they just wanted to hold the other one. Slowly, they began to get up it was still relatively early and Emily knew that the other three would still be asleep so as she made her way to the bathroom she stopped at the door and turned to look at her…fiancé.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked in a husky voice just before she turned around, she knew he would be following her. The water was coming out hot as she stepped in and began to run the shampoo through her hair, the hot water mixed with the cold air that now sent a shiver up her back. Strong hands touched her shoulders then went up and began to wash her hair. Once all of the shampoo was out she opened her eyes and looked up at Patrick, a smile quickly graced her mouth. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that spoke more than any kiss they had ever shared.

"I love you." Patrick stated as the kiss broke.

"I love you, too." Her whispered reply caused shivers to run up his spine, he loved how even after all of this time even her voice could make him do that. The two both began to slowly touch the other here and there, and leave kisses wherever their hands left. As Patrick's hands wondered Emily's body he decided it was time move things ahead, as his hand went from her hip to her stomach he became bold and cupped her right breast in his hand. Emily moaned as he massaged her breast and rubbed his thumb over her nipple; leaning down Patrick kissed her other breast as his hand kept up what it was doing with the other one. Her hands went up to his head and took a hold of his hair pressing him closer to her, moans kept coming from her mouth as she felt her lower body begin to build up with heat.

She didn't want him to stop but deep down inside she knew they did have a lot of time, but his hands were playing havoc with her. His lips touched hers causing her to forget her thoughts and just go with the moment, as their lips touched Emily lost herself. She pushed him against the shower wall and pressed herself against him, usually she would like to think she wasn't like this but this morning was a whole new story. He understood her meaning as she pushed her body onto his; taking a hold of her he instead put her against the wall.

The hot water began hitting them causing the heat that was already between them to rise, the two looked into each others eyes and knew just by that what the other one wanted. Emily raised one of her legs up and wrapped it around him so he would be closer to her, which is what happened. Lips touched lips and hot skin touched hot skin, both of them wanting the other one closer to them if it was even possible. As the kiss intensified Emily wrapped her other leg around him, immediately Patrick held her against the wall.

As she teased him with her movements his body began to crave her touch more and more, with a bit of force he got her to stop her movements as he entered her in one swift motion. The good thing about this was he didn't have to fear that Emily would be upset; she tended to like things a bit rough. The rhythm he set tantalized her, she would be on the brink of release but then he would do something to simmer her down. She hated this but yet at the same time loved it, the only thing she could do was do the same to him.

As they competed both of them felt heat well up inside them, the now cold water didn't affect them it more or less went away by touching their heated skin. The pace quickened as they felt the other about to let go, high pitched moans bounced off of the shower as Emily's body began to tingle and turn inside out. All it took was a few more thrusts and both of them fell over the edge in the other ones arms, trying to catch her breath Emily panted and tried to sip what air she could.

Patrick pulled out from but kept a hold of her as they both sat on the cold shower floor, luckily it was one of those nice, big walk-ins. The coldness of the floor and water cooled them down as the sweat that covered their skin began to wash down the drain, after a moment both stood on wobbly legs. Turning up the heat of the water they began to wash the other one, just like what they had done not five minutes before this was another sign of how much they loved the other one and how much they respected the other.

"I can't wait to marry you again." Patrick whispered as he kissed her on the cheek then the lips, Emily looked up and smiled at him.

"We just have a few more days, love." She whispered the reply, the two held each other for a little bit then turned off the water and got dressed and ready for the day.

Once out of their room they saw that no one was up so they set about making breakfast all the while sneaking in a kiss or a light touch here and there, the breakfast was simple. Eggs, bacon and toast with coffee and fruit in a bowl to the side. Just as the two sat down the other three walked out of their rooms and almost ran to the table that held the food. Discussion went around but nothing major until Emily and Patrick glanced over at the other and nodded, Patrick cleared his throat and set his silver wear down. Everyone looked at Patrick and Emily waiting to hear what was going to be said.

"Emily and I have some news that we would like to tell you." Patrick started off.

"Well you two can't be having a baby so…you guys are splitting up! Why? I thought you two worked things out…"

"Ben…Benjamin! We did work things out and your right I am not pregnant." Emily calmed her son down who was now highly confused.

"We worked things out so well that last night; I asked Emily if she would marry me again."

"And I said yes!" Her smiled seemed brighter than the ring she showed everyone, hugs and words of congratulations went around.

"Thank God, I was really afraid you guys hadn't worked anything out!" Ben told them as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding deep inside.

"No, we worked it out." Emily replied as she grinned at her soon to be husband again, everyone picked up on the grins they were giving each other and soon they all turned around groaning at the realization of it all. The older couple laughed and hugged each other.

"I guess we could also tell them how soon we are planning on getting married." She thought aloud.

"Give them a bit to get used to us being engaged first, we can tell them all of that at dinner." Patrick replied as he kissed the top of Emily's head, it was going to be a great day.

WAS THAT AN UPDATE? I THINK SO! MY CLASSES HAVE BEEN CANCELLED DUE TO A BLIZZARD SO WITH THAT YOU GET AN UPDATE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
